


Close Your Eyes

by sephirothflame



Series: mob!AU [5]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collars, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first time Nate has ever worn a collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

“Close your eyes,” Ray says.

Nate looks at Ray, confusion evident on his face, but he obeys readily enough. His eyelashes flutter against his cheeks when he closes his eyes, his face expressionless. His hands are curled softly into fists, his thumbs pressed against his leg where the seam of his jeans had been moments ago.

Ray would make fun of Nate’s military bearing, even in this, but he’d be lying if he said it doesn’t turn him on. Most of that has to do with the fact that Nate’s standing naked in the middle of the living room at attention, though.

Honestly, Ray could probably just stare at Nate forever. Would do it too, if it weren’t for Brad’s impassive “Ray” to remind him they had a plan of action already decided. That, and while Nate will play along for now, he’d more than likely be bitchy later. Which isn’t fun for anyone ever, unless it makes Brad testy enough to tie Nate to the bed.

“ _Ray_ ,” Brad says again. He shoots Ray an annoyed look from his spot in his armchair, but Ray waves him off absentmindedly.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Ray tells Nate, clapping Nate’s shoulder once. He ignores the fact he can practically feel Brad rolling his eyes in favor opening a drawer on the coffee table. Tucked in the back, behind a couple of remotes and a Philips head screwdriver there’s a black plastic bag. Not the greatest of hiding places, but Ray couldn’t be bothered to find a better one and Nate’s past the investigate everything phase.

Nate’s still standing where Ray left him, the only difference from a moment ago the slight part to his lips. He ducks his head instinctively when Ray’s fingers brush along his throat, his lips parting wider. Nate doesn’t open his eyes though, and Ray will give him credit for that.

“No, tip your head back a little,” Ray says. He doesn’t move his hand from Nate’s neck, and he smiles when Nate wordlessly obeys.

The height difference is weird, but not unmanageable. Ray has had to adjust to perpetually being the shortest one in the relationship. It isn’t as bad as he thought it would be at first. Mostly he doesn’t even notice anymore.

The skin of Nate’s throat is soft and pale in comparison to the dark leather collar in Ray’s hands. It only takes a second to snap it shut around Nate’s neck and Ray adjusts it carefully when it’s on. He ignores the twitch of Nate’s fingers, desperate to touch and figure out what exactly is going on – though he’s smart enough to have figured out the basics. When Ray’s satisfied, he rests his hands over Nate’s collarbone, his thumbs just nudging the edge of the collar.

Really, there are no words for how Ray feels right now. The sight of Nate just standing there, letting Ray put a collar on him and not saying a word about it – this is one for the books. Ray’s half hard in his jeans already.

“You can open your eyes now,” Ray says, dropping his hands from Nate and shoving them in his pockets.

Nate obeys instantly, green eyes flicking open and immediately turning to look at his reflection on the dark TV screen. There aren’t any mirrors in the living room, but the TV does the job well enough. Nate makes a soft, contemplative sound, bringing his fingers up to brush over the dark leather. He traces the edge, where leather meets skin, before looping a finger through a metal ring. “I thought you were kidding,” he says finally. He looks more intrigued than anything else, so Ray forgives him for not blowing his load in excitement or something.

“If it makes you uncomfortable – “ Brad starts. He shifts in his seat, like maybe he wants to reach for Nate, but then decides against it. His uncertainly and protectiveness is laughable, but Ray bites his tongue.

“It’s fine,” Nate says, flashing Brad a reassuring smile. “It’s – “ Nate’s cheeks flush slightly, and he flashes Ray a devious quirk of his lips. “It’s good.”

“Good,” Ray says. He knocks Nate’s hands away from the collar, slipping one of his fingers through the metal loop and tugging gently. He walks backwards slowly, carefully, not that there’s anything to trip over, and Nate follows obediently, if awkwardly.

Manhandling Nate in the collar is just another one of those things Ray and Brad and Nate are all going to have to get used to. It should be exciting, if nothing else.

Ray stops moving when the back of his thighs hit the couch, and he claps a hand to Nate’s chest. “Stay,” he says, smirking when Nate rolls his eyes. He drops back onto the couch and spreads his legs invitingly, far enough apart for Nate to have room between them. Snapping once, Ray smirks and points to the ground between his feet. “Heel.”

“You know I’m not a dog, right?” Nate asks, quirking an eyebrow. It doesn’t stop him from obeying, slipping to his knees gracefully and bracing his hands on Ray’s thighs. He leans forward to nuzzle against the front of Ray’s jeans, a happy sigh escaping him even as he looks up to make eye contact.

“You are whatever I say you are,” Ray counters. He runs his fingers through Nate’s hair slowly with one hand, before cupping the back of his skull. With the other, Ray fumbles to undo his belt until Nate can take a hint and does it himself. “Good boy.”

The words are Brad’s default praise to the both of them. When Ray glances up, he can see the corner of Brad’s lips quirking into a smirk in reaction.

Nate just rolls his eyes, smiling at the familiar praise. He works at Ray’s jeans until they’re open and wordlessly slides a hand into the slit of Ray’s boxers to pull out his dick. Nate presses one soft kiss to the tip, a pleased sound escaping him, before he wraps his lips around the head of Ray’s cock and swallows him down.

“Fuck,” Ray breathes out, letting his head fall against the back of the couch. He can feel himself hardening in Nate’s mouth, doesn’t have to look to know the familiar and obscene stretch of Nate’s lips as he works Ray’s cock slowly. Tangling his fingers in the hair at the base of Nate’s skull, Ray urges Nate closer, arching his hips to force himself deeper into Nate’s mouth.

And Nate just lets Ray, moaning encouragingly around Ray’s shaft. He presses his tongue against the underside of Ray’s dick as he bobs his head, pulling off far enough to tease at the slit with quick strokes. Nate swallows Ray down again until Ray can feel the head of his cock hitting the back of Nate’s throat, and Nate hums happily.

For a while, Ray is content to just let Nate work his cock with lazy familiarity and ease. When Ray drags a thumb over Nate’s lower lip, slipping in spit and precum, Ray sends Brad a pointed look before sucking his thumb into his mouth and cleaning it of the slick mess Nate is making.

If looks could kill, Ray should probably be dead by now. Brad’s got one hand curled into the arm of the chair he’s in, his knuckles turning white from the grip. The other he’s using to drag the heel of his palm against his cock through his jeans, his lower lip pinched beneath his teeth and his cheeks starting to flush. His shirt’s been discarded, but Ray has no idea where. Brad’s eyes trail down Nate’s body slowly, before he gives Ray a purposeful look.

Ray can get behind that look. “Enough,” Ray says, running his fingers through Nate’s hair soothingly. He smirks when Nate makes a distressed noise, and Ray says, “Gonna fuck you. Get yourself ready.”

The words are enough for Nate to make an approving sound , letting Ray’s dick slip from his mouth. There’s a string of spit from the head of Ray’s cock connected to Nate’s tongue, impossibly obscene. Nate wipes it away with his thumb against his lip, before leaning forward to suck at Ray’s cock one more time. He sits back on his heels before crawling towards the coffee table drawer where they keep the slick and condoms.

Neither Brad nor Ray bother to pretend they’re not blatantly staring at Nate’s ass. Nate’s self-satisfied smirk is practically audible.

Ray takes off his shirt while he watches Nate, tossing it towards Brad’s face. He ignores the dark look Brad sends him, focusing on dropping his hands to tug off his jeans and boxers instead. Ray manages to get them halfway down his thighs before Nate straddles his lap and Ray immediately puts his hands on Nate’s hips to help balance him.

Nate flashes Ray a soft look, one that fades when Ray spreads his legs wider and forces Nate’s apart as well. Nate just rolls his eyes, before he pops the cap on the tube of slick and coats his fingers in it. Slipping his hand between his thighs, Nate tips his head back and moans softly when he pushes a finger into himself. Nate isn’t giving Ray the show he’s giving Brad, but Ray finds he really doesn’t mind.

Brad enjoys it well enough though, if his grunt of approval is anything to go by. Ray has to squirm to be able to see him, but it’s worth it once he catches Brad’s gaze. He’s watching Nate through half lidded eyes, his tongue peeking out to moisten his lips every time Nate makes a soft sound of pleasure. He’s got his hand in his jeans, but he’s fumbling to undo the buttons by the time Ray glances back up at Nate.

Ray trails his fingers up Nate’s sides slowly, watching as he shivers and gasps at the contact and one of his hands flies out to brace himself on Ray’s shoulder. Turning his head slightly, Ray presses a soft kiss to the back of Nate’s hand. He loops a finger in the metal ring of Nate’s collar, tugging Nate down for a kiss that Nate responds to eagerly, shifting his weight and pressing himself against Ray’s chest.

There’s a slick sticky trail on Ray’s chest from the head of Nate’s cock brushing against him, and Ray smirks into Nate’s mouth. Their tongues tangle, wet and needy, and Nate makes a keening sound when he slips another finger into himself. The angle has to be killing him, but Nate doesn’t complain, just wraps his hand around the nape of Ray’s neck and sucks on Ray’s tongue. He moans again, louder, when Ray teases a finger against his rim but doesn’t push in.

“Ray, please,” Nate breathes out, nosing against Ray’s cheek. His fingers squeeze Ray’s shoulder, and he stops stretching himself in favor of wrapping his hand around his cock and tugging at it roughly. “Just fuck me already.”

Ray grabs Nate’s wrist, stopping him from stroking himself. “No.”

Nate rolls his hips up into his fist, whining softly when Ray drags his hand away and tangles their fingers together. He squeezes Ray’s fingers, his shoulder, before making an exasperated sound and slumping against Ray. “Would you please – “

“You’re not allowed to come,” Ray murmurs, nipping at Nate’s ear and tracing his tongue along the shell. He smirks when Nate shudders. Louder, he says, “I’m going to fuck you, then Brad’s going to do whatever he wants to you, and then, if you’re good, we’ll let you jerk off. Understood?”

“You’re an asshole,” Nate huffs against Ray’s cheek, but he nods his head in acceptance anyway.

Ray trails kisses down Nate’s jaw, nipping at his chin, once, hard, before Nate tilts his head back and lets Ray mouth at his throat. Ray’s fingers fumble to open the tube of lube, drizzling it over his fingers before pressing two inside of Nate to test how prepped he is. It does no good to  _hurt_  Nate, that isn’t what this is about. When he’s satisfied, Ray nips at Nate’s jaw again and slips a third finger inside of him, petting Nate’s thigh gently with his other hand,.

Nate makes a soft noise, arching his back and pressing down on Ray’s fingers as they twist and curl inside of him. He grabs the base of his cock with one hand, squeezing, and his eyes flutter shut. The nails of his fingers are biting into Ray’s shoulder, squeezing a pinch tighter with each roll of his hips as he fucks himself on Ray’s fingers. “Oh,” Nate says, “ _oh_.”

Pressing hard against Nate’s prostate, Ray laughs roughly as Nate bucks into him and moans wantonly. On the other side of the room, Brad groans, and Nate cranes his neck to flash Brad a tense smile.

Ray ignores the whimpers and pleas spilling from Nate’s lips in favor of pulling his fingers out of Nate and wiping them on Nate’s thigh. “Up,” Ray says, slapping Nate’s ass roughly, and Ray slides down the couch when Nate pushes himself to his knees, balancing himself above Ray carefully. Ray kicks off his jeans and boxers before grabbing the condom and rolling it on, slicking it up carefully with the lube. He doesn’t have to say anything, just grips the base of his dick and Nate is sliding down the length of him without word or warning.

”Fuck,” Nate breathes out, his thighs trembling as he sinks down onto Ray’s cock, his breath hitching and cheeks flushing when Ray’s completely buried in him. His eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, the green of his irises barely visible. “Ray – “

”Yeah,” Ray groans out, dropping his head back against the couch. “Do it.” He barely has time to curl his fingers around Nate’s hips, to hold on, before Nate is pushing himself up and sliding back down Ray’s dick with practiced ease. Ray can feel Nate’s muscles trembling under sweaty skin, ignores the soft whines and huffs that escape Nate as he increases his pace, riding Ray hard and fast.

Nate drops his forehead to Ray’s shoulder, mouthing at the sweaty skin along Ray’s collarbone and to his throat. He doesn’t bite, knows better than to do it without permission, but his teeth scrape lightly over the tendon in Ray’s neck, before he sucks it into his mouth. It muffles the sounds he’s making, but the wet pants still vibrate against his skin.

”So good,” Ray breathes. “So tight.” Letting go of one of Nate’s hips, Ray runs his nails along Nate’s thighs, feeling them tremble, before he digs his fingers into Nate’s ass, dragging him forward and opening him up. Ray doesn’t have to look to know Brad’s got his cock in his hand and jeans shoved down his knees, jerking off to the sight of Nate fucking himself on Ray’s cock. Ray’s content to ignore any wet sounds of skin on skin that aren’t directly related to the way Nate squeezes down hard on Ray every time he pulls himself up, making Ray’s breath catch in his throat. “Fucking gorgeous,” Ray adds, brushing his lips against Nate’s forehead.

It’s not even just the sex talking. Nate’s skin is flushed from his want, from the exertion of fucking himself on Ray’s cock with no help from Ray himself. His pupils are blown, the dark green of his eyes barely visible under the dark gold of his lashes. Hair darkened by sweat, skin slickened and salty under Ray’s mouth and it’s almost impossible for Ray to get a firm grip on Nate no matter where he grabs him. The leather of the collar is glistening in the light with sweat , Nate’s skin pink from where the edges rub against the skin. Like this, Nate’s probably the prettiest thing in the universe.

Not that Ray would ever admit it.

”Keep talking,” Nate says, nosing Ray’s cheek before huffing hot and wet against Ray’s ear. His voice is strained, fingers still curled painfully tight around the base of his cock. “Please, keep talking.”

And really, Ray’s a big believer in positive reinforcement so he doesn’t mind obeying. “You wanna hear me tell you how fucking good you are?” Ray asks, smirking. “You should fucking see yourself. Such a slut for cock, don’t even fucking care who’s you’re on, do you?” When Nate makes an indignant sound, Ray just smacks Nate’s ass, smirking when Nate bucks against him, hard. “You just fucking take whatever we give you. Let me put a fucking _collar_  on you.”

Ray ignores the tension building at the base of his spine, in his balls, because he never wants this to end. Nate is making needy sounds, whines and groans as he continues to ride Ray’s dick. Nate’s muscles are trembling from the exertion of it all, in his thighs, in his arms, in his back, just under the surface of his skin and vibrating against Ray at every point of contact.

“Jesus,” Ray adds, rolling his hips up to meet Nate on the next downward slide, digging his nails into Nate’s ass hard, dragging him where Ray wants him, “I don’t even have to do anything and you’d just keep bouncing up and down like a cheap whore until I got off, wouldn’t you?”

” _Yes_ ,” Nate moans, letting his head thump against Ray’s shoulder again.

Ray bucks up against Nate, hard, his fingers scrambling to find Nate’s hips again so he can drag him down to Ray’s lap properly. Ray fucks up into Nate again, a few hard shoves that punch a soft  _uhn_  out of Nate every time, until he’s just holding onto Nate and grinding up inside of him while he comes, hot and hard. “Jesus fucking _Christ_ ,” Ray groans. He pats Nate’s face clumsily, smiling, “Good boy.”

Nate shakes off the touch, but he’s got a tense smile on his face all the same. He gives Ray a second to catch his breath, to catch his own breath and to calm himself before he comes all over Ray, before he pulls off of Ray slowly and slides to the ground between Ray’s knees. Pressing a soft kiss to Ray’s inner thigh, Nate pulls off the condom and knots it. He tosses it towards the wastepaper basket, doesn’t bother to check if it makes it in before he nuzzles Ray’s thigh and makes a happy sound.

Ray would complain, but he doesn’t care, and runs his fingers through Nate’s hair slowly. “I think you’re forgetting something,” Ray says, but he’s too out of breath to sound even remotely casual.

”Not forgetting,” Nate murmurs. He kisses Ray’s knee softly before he pushes himself away and starts to crawl towards Brad. There are red welts running across his ass and over his hips, and Ray groans when his dick twitches in interest. Nate shoots a knowing look over his shoulder, but as soon as he’s close enough to touch Brad’s knee, he ignores Ray.

Ray was right when he thought Brad was jerking off, recognizes the flush to Brad’s skin and the slickness on his fingers and cock to know Brad’s been doing it for long enough, won’t last long no matter what Nate does to him.

Brad touches Nate’s face softly, his hand curving along Nate’s jaw and his fingers tucked behind Nate’s ear, brushing against the sweaty strands of hair. He adjusts Nate’s collar, smirking when Nate squirms uncomfortably, and Brad shoots Ray a look – dark, hungry, wanting.

”He’s all yours,” Ray smirks, self-satisfied.

The roll of Nate’s eyes is nearly audible. Nate doesn’t wait for any orders, carefully brushes Brad’s hand away from his cock before taking it in his own hands and pressing a soft kiss against the scar just under the head. He lets go of Brad to tug his jeans and boxers down his legs, tossing them to the side and nuzzling against Brad’s thigh. Nate kisses a trail to Brad’s cock, taking it in his hand slowly once more.

Ray doesn’t have to be able to see to know the look in Nate’s eyes when he looks up at Brad, silently asking for permission. Like Brad would say  _no_ , with Nate naked and settled between his thighs and touching Brad’s dick. There’s just a minute nod of Brad’s head, his fingers slipping to cup the back of Nate’s skull, and Nate swallows Brad down easily.

Brad just holds Nate, doesn’t push or guide, his hips rolling up into Nate’s mouth with short, aborted thrusts every time Nate’s head bobs. He grunts softly, low sounds that get lost in the wet sucking sounds of Nate’s mouth on Brad’s dick and the soft whines and groans rumbling from the back of Nate’s throat. The same throat that’s swallowing Brad down easily, opening up and taking him until Nate’s nose is brushing the pan of Brad’s stomach.

The moan that escapes Brad is sinful, and Ray  _really_  wishes he was seventeen again. Brad’s knuckles have gone white from digging his nails into Nate’s shoulder, bruising him. The hand holding the back of Nate’s head getting more forceful as Nate works. Brad’s lips are parted, slick from his own tongue flicking out to lick them when he’s not worrying the lower lip between his teeth.

Every time Nate pulls off to mouth at the head or catch his breath, Brad guides him back down and rolls his hips up until Nate gives up trying to catch his breath and settles for quick gulps of air in-between humming around Brad’s cock when he’s buried in the back of Nate’s throat. It doesn’t take long for Brad’s hips to stutter in their rhythm, and when he tries to push Nate back, warn him, Nate ignores him and melts between Brad’s legs.

When Brad comes, it’s with Nate’s lips sealed around the base of his cock and down the back of Nate’s throat. Nate doesn’t choke, doesn’t do anything besides tense up and pull back for air. He sucks in a sharp breath, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Nate ducks forward again to kiss the head of Brad’s cock, his tongue probing the slit before he swallows him down one last time and sucks him mostly clean of precum and spit.

”Nate,” Brad groans, patting the top of his head. He hooks a finger in the ring on Nate’s collar, urging him up and Nate scrambles into Brad’s lap eagerly.

Nate’s cock is hard against his stomach, a messy smear of precum covering his skin. He shifts and settles when Brad urges him to turn, to face Ray, before melting back against Brad. Nate turns his head to nip at Brad’s jaw, tonguing a line along the bone before he’s mouthing at Brad’s ear and making needy sounds.

Brad mostly ignores Nate, petting Nate’s chest and stomach lazily. “Didn’t Ray give you permission to touch yourself?” Brad asks, his voice soft and wrecked, and he noses along Nate’s cheek lightly. They’re impossibly soft with each other, ridiculously and almost painfully  _cute_.

Nate just makes a strangled sound before reaching for his dick, curling his fingers around the base and stroking up, his fingers twisting at the top before he palms at the head roughly. He arches his hips into the motion, groaning loudly, before he wraps his hand around himself again and starts jerking in earnest. It only takes a few strokes until he’s coming all over himself, painting his chest and stomach and fist with thick white ropes that slip and glisten on sweaty skin.

When Nate melts back against Brad’s chest, boneless, Brad just loops an arm around Nate’s waist. He ignores the sticky mess in favor of burying his face in the crook of Nate’s neck and shoulder and inhaling deeply. A small smile flickers across Nate’s face at the action, but he makes no move to respond or shift his weight.

Ray doesn’t think before he pushes himself up from the couch and crosses the room, straddling Nate’s thighs and slumping forward against Nate’s chest. He ignores Brad grunting, a tired complaint about being crushed, because Nate wraps his arms around Ray’s hips loosely and nuzzles against his cheek again. Ray just smirks, ducking his head until he can mouth at Nate’s neck, his tongue sliding under the leather of the collar.

A strangled sound escapes Nate, and he tips his head back to get more of Ray’s tongue on his skin.

”As much as I appreciate the view,” Brad starts, struggling to shift his weight into a more comfortable position underneath Ray and Nate’s combined weight before he gives up and makes an annoyed sound. “Get off of me.”

Nate moves to obey, but Ray lets himself go boneless on top of him. It startles a laugh out of Nate, breathless, and he pats Ray’s back clumsily. “Come on, Ray.”

”In a minute,” Ray yawns. Shaking his head stubbornly and smirking, Ray nuzzles into Nate’s neck and sighs heavily before adding, “Just close your eyes.”


End file.
